1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine having a balancer to offset unbalanced load generated during rotation of a drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a machine that washes clothes using electric power. Generally, the washing machine includes a cabinet forming the external appearance of the washing machine, a tub to contain wash water in the cabinet, a drum rotatably installed in the tub, and a motor to rotate the drum.
When the drum is rotated by the motor in a state in which laundry is put in the drum together with detergent water, contaminants are removed from the laundry by friction between the laundry and the drum and between the laundry and wash water.
If the laundry is not uniformly distributed in the drum but accumulates at one side during rotation of the drum, vibration and noise are generated due to eccentric rotation of the drum. According to circumstances, parts, such as the drum or the motor, of the washing machine may be damaged.
For this reason, the washing machine has a balancer that offsets unbalanced load generated in the drum to stabilize rotation of the drum.